Pick-up Marriage
by FallingArtist
Summary: Lena is super nervous about proposing to Kara and she asks Maggie for help... Will it work out? Or will a pick-up line escape and ruin the moment? Chapter three is sanvers! And Maggie apparently likes pick-up lines too! Dorks propose. (title sucks, I know) Part 4 of the Super!pick-up lines series. Can be read alone.
1. Luthor in need

**A/N: This is going to be three chapters long and the last chapter is Sanvers! More pick-up lines for you!**

 **Lena can't keep it together long enough to propose to her girlfriend-**

 **Enjoy!**  
 **Leave reviews!**

 **Let me know if you'd like me to write some other SuperCorp fanfics and if that's the case send me prompts! You can send 'em on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid . tumblr . com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories . tumblr . com**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Luthor in need**

Lena is in front of the mirror, where she's been for a good half an hour. She's holding a hand behind her back while her other one fidgets with the bottom of her blouse.

"Kara, love, will you marry me?"

She shakes her head and lets out a stressed grunt. She runs a hand through her hair, looks at the mirror again and tries another time.

"Kara Danvers Zor El, I love you and I really want to wake up to your smile every morning of my life. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Again, she shakes her head and releases a small frustrated scream.

She turns to the mirror casually and throws the sentence at her own image, "Kara, would you marry me?" she grins slightly and winks. Then her expression falls once again and she lowers herself to the ground groaning. She will never get this right.

Is there even a right way to ask someone like Kara to marry someone like her?

And then, even if she does get this right, what if Kara says no?

Oh god, what if Lena ruins everything proposing to Kara when the blonde is not ready to take that step? What if Kara doesn't want to ever take that step with her? What if Kara doesn't even mean for their relationship to last that long?

Damn, what if Kara hates marriage? What if on Krypton there was a totally different tradition? What if-

The doorbell saves Lena from going into full panic mode. When she opens the door Maggie flashes her a grin, shoves a couple of beers in her arms and steps inside.

"Maggie, hi! Thank you so much for coming here on such short notice", Lena greets her as she tries to get a grip on the beers and close the door.

"No problem, gotta look out for Little Danvers and her girl", she sends Lena another grin and sits at the counter in Lena's kitchen. "You said it was about Kara?" she beckons Lena closer and snatches back a beer before standing and walking around the kitchen to find a corkscrew.

When she turns around Lena is handing her one and nervously drinking from her beer.

"Okay, what's going on here? You don't drink beer, what's happening?"

Lena makes a face as she tastes the bitter liquid in her mouth, but she doesn't bother exchanging it for a glass of wine. "Why did you bring it then?"

Maggie shrugs, "You never have any and I can definitely drink more than one" she winks.

"I'm not giving it back", is Lena's reply as she takes another huge sip.

The detective laughs and nods, "Alright, what's got you so nervous and tense?"

Lena takes an exaggerated breath and then blurts it out, "I want to ask Kara to marry me".

Maggie almost spits some beer out. She coughs a little before speaking, "You're going to propose?!"

"Yes? But not if I can't solve this! What do I say? How do I do it? When do I do it! What if she says no! What if I make a fool of myself! Oh god, what if I'm so nervous I can't even ask her and then I get awkward and chicken out? What if I'm so bad she thinks I'm breaking up with her and-"

Lena is saved yet again by Maggie as the cop bursts out laughing.

"Smooth, Luthor, smooth".

"Sawyer! I need help here! I'm freaking out!" Lena takes another gulp of beer and revels in the disappointing taste.

"Okay, okay, calm down Lena. Kara will not be impressed if you choke on that beer before you even give her the chance to say yes". Maggie is still laughing but she controls herself enough to tuned it down to smiling hugely at the red-faced brunette who looks constantly on the verge of a panic attack. "Though Alex would find it hilarious".

Lena glares at her and Maggie raises her hands up in surrender.

"Are you gonna show me the ring, Luthor?"

Lena chuckles nervously, "I didn't know what she might like", she says as she retrieves the small box from her pocket. "In the end I turned to Alex for help. I still don't know if Kara will like it, but… well… it is a special ring, so at least it will serve a purpose" she catches herself before starting to ramble uncontrollably.

Maggie pouts, "So I'm not the first one who finds out about this?"

Lena chuckles, "Sorry, I thought the sister kinda had a right to know first", Lena shrugs apologetically.

Maggie smiles, "It's alright. I'll need to have a talk with Alex, though. I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

Lena chuckles again, nervously. "Yeah well… I kind of didn't want anyone to know because I was too afraid Kara would say no", she pauses, "I still kind of am". She sighs, "but I hadn't realised how much help it requires to plan a proposal. I thought I could totally handle it, I mean how difficult could it be? I'm a Luthor, I'm supposed to be good at choosing fancy rings and planning moves. And I'm supposed to be able to do all of that with style and with a clear head. Instead I am fucking losing my shit!"

She's gone into full ramble, Maggie thinks Kara might have rubbed off on her. _Oh, they definitely rubbed off on each other_ , she smirks, her thoughts taking a turn for the worse. Alex would hate the joke, she'd be freaking out telling Maggie that she _most certainly doesn't need to picture that about her sister!_

"Lena!" she exclaims at some point during the brunette's ramble. "Calm down, for your girlfriend's sake, and open the box".

Lena finally looks up at the other woman and nods, taking a breath and eventually lifting the box's lid with care.

Inside something sparkles and Maggie breaks out into a huge grin as she looks up to Lena before looking back down at the ring, her gaze shifting between them for some time.

"Lena, it's beautiful", she says softly.

"Well, I do hope Kara likes it, although its beauty is not the main point… I mean… it has kind of a purpose, that's also something Alex helped a lot with." Lena smiles at herself, thinking back to when she asked Alex for help.

" _You're crazy, Luthor. What you want to do is very likely impossible" Kara's sister told her, arms crossed and eyes serious. "I'm in", a blink of an eye later she was smiling widely, beaming at Lena and excitedly guiding her to the lab. Then, just as suddenly, she turned, stopping Lena in her tracks_ _and almost making her stumble into Alex. "I swear to_ _Carrie Fisher_ _, if you end up hurting my sister I'm going to..." and she proceeded to threaten Lena with horrible consequences, some of which made her laugh, and some of which made her shake just a little. In the end, Alex's help was fundamental to her success. The ring should perfectly serve its purpose._

"Lena?"

"Huh?" Lena is brought back to the present as Maggie reaches out to touch her arm.

The cop chuckles, "where did you just go, Luthor?"

Lena smiles and shakes her head. "Nowhere. So, do you think Kara will like it?"

Maggie laughs, "Lena, it's lovely".

"Yeah, but… do you think _she_ will like it? I mean… It couldn't be very elaborate, it needed to be simple and comfortable enough in case she ever has to fight with it on. But I didn't want it to be lame or common or too simple. But then again, Kara is the simplest beauty in the world and she's so perfect. I kinda wanted it to be a little like her, simple maybe, but beautiful and special and… and I'll stop talking now."

"God, Kara's a bad influence on me" she says under her breath, but Maggie catches it and laughs at her.

"Yeah, but you're almost as cute as she is when you ramble", Maggie comforts her.

Lena frowns at her, then, when Maggie assures her Kara will love the ring, she remembers her panic and gets back to freaking out.

"Maggie, you have to help me! How do I ask her? And when? And WHERE? Do I do it at a fancy restaurant? Do I plan a romantic date under the stars? What do I do?"

"Get it together, Luthor", Maggie refrains from laughing again and instead stands up and walks up to Lena.

"It's gonna be fine".

Lena shakes her head, "It is not if I kneel and look at her like a fish with my mouth open and without uttering a word!"

"Hey, if nothing else comes out, you can always go for 'I like your last name. Can I have it?'" Maggie winks and laughs as Lena hides her face in her hands.

"Damn it, Sawyer! I need help!" Lena cries out.

Maggie sees that she's close to the breaking point and becomes serious. "Ok, ok, let's move to the couch, shall we?"

When she manages to have Lena sit on the couch, the detective takes a last sip of her beer before setting it down on the small glass table in front of them and turning to Lena.

"So, you love Kara. I believe one normally starts with that. Then you could say something cheesy like telling her the reasons you like her and you want to spend the rest of your life with her", Maggie has her hands on Lena's arms, trying to soothe her and keep her calm.

But Lena stares at her with panic still in her eyes, "I don't want it to be lame! Kara deserves something special".

Maggie thinks about it for a while. "You know, Lena, I think Kara has enough 'special' in her life. I think she might appreciate something quite normal for once. I think she has struggled a lot to have some normality in her life and I believe it wouldn't be bad to give her that for once. Your relationship is special and wonderful and I know that Kara loves it as it is. But I know she also revels in the little things between you two. I've never seen her quite as happy as when I catch you two snuggled together on the couch watching some lame cheesy movie."

Maggie pauses to let the words sink in. "Although I've never been in your bedroom while you two were _rubbing off on each other_ ," she uses air quotes and winks here, "so that might be where she is the happiest after all." she jokes to break the emotional tension.

Lena blushes and chuckles before Maggie continues, serious once again.

"Whenever your name gets called out in a conversation, you can see that she can't hold back a small smile. It's cheesy and maybe lame, but it's beautiful.

"You're a Luthor and she's a Super, even as friends you didn't have the best odds at getting together. Your lives are both complicated, you both receive death threats as a weekly occurrence – when it's a good week. Yet, you managed to find stability and safety in each other, you managed to find your normality with each other, your rightful place. You can still find a way to have common and _lame_ little things in your relationship, you still find the time, between fighting aliens and fighting human extremists, to enjoy simple and normal things couples do.

"I think that's something very special in itself. I think for you two the normality you found with each other is a very special gift. Maybe you should go with that when you ask her to marry you".

As Maggie finishes, Lena's eyes are a little watery and she's looking at her cop friend like she has just given her a star, or, better, the means to get Kara a star. Suddenly Lena leans in and hugs Maggie tight – another way Kara has rubbed off on her.

The brunette detective smiles into Lena's hair as she hugs her back, rubbing the other's back comfortingly. "And if you forget all of that when you're in front of her, I still think the pick-up line from earlier could do the trick".

Lena smacks her shoulder playfully but gives in to a laugh anyway.

They break the hug and Maggie smirks. "You could also go with 'Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?'"

Lena shakes her head, "I think I've had enough pick-up lines to last my entire life".


	2. A dork proposes

**A/N: Lena proposes!**

 **Enjoy! And leave a review if you liked this!**

 **Next chapter is Sanvers!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter Two: A dork proposes**

She takes the small box out. It's a dark blue with green velvet inside hugging a beautiful ring, but Kara doesn't see all of that yet.

Lena gets down on one knee.

Between rising from her seat and kneeling in front of Kara her mind has betrayed her twice already, suggesting less than adequate things to say.

 _If nothing lasts forever will you be my nothing?_

 _Every love story is beautiful, but ours will be my favourite._

But that's not how you propose to a beautiful, smart, strong woman like Kara. Kara deserves better.

 _Get it together, Luthor. It's now or never._

 _Actually, it's now, period. You're already down on your knee holding a fucking box, you really think she hasn't figured out what you're about to do?_

 _But then again, it is Kara, so maybe she hasn't._

 _Maybe I could still lower my head and pretend to lace my shoes._

 _You're wearing heels. Idiot._

 _Damn. Well, I could pretend I dropped something._

Meanwhile Kara is looking at her with a confused expression. Lena still hasn't said anything. She's kneeling there, looking at Kara and having an argument in her head.

 _What did you drop? The box with her engagement ring?_

Lena mentally shrugs. _I could._

 _It's in your fucking hand, Lena. You're holding it so tightly that if you had Kara's strength it'd be broken already._

 _Shut up._

 _Than woman up._

Lena shakes her head to clear it from the arguing voices.

"Lena?" Kara calls her name confused.

Lena panics. She goes into a full, terrible panic attack.

 _Just ask her!_

 _Tell her you love her, be romantic!_

 _Tell her what Maggie said._

 _Just say something, for Rao's sake!_

 _At the very least ask-_

"Kara, sweetheart, I really like your last name. Can I have it?"

As soon as the words leave her lips – blurted out as one word – she slaps her hand over her mouth, her eyes going impossibly wide. She's about to cry, run away and never look back. She wants to hide somewhere nobody will find her – especially Alex – and berate herself for the rest of her days.

But Kara is laughing. She's laughing a beautiful, light, full laugh and Lena dares to look up at her.

Kara has a hand on her mouth too, some tears in her eyes because of how much she's laughing and she is absolutely stunning.

For a moment Lena forgets her panic in favour of staring at the blue-eyed goddess in front of her. Oh Rao, does she really deserve this woman?

And that's enough to start another wave of panic.

As Lena is about to jump up and run away as fast as she can, Kara reaches out with a hand and caresses her cheek.

The action has an immediate effect and calms Lena a little. She looks back up into blue kind eyes and sees that Kara is now giving her the sweetest smile ever. She looks soft and beautiful, sweet and loving and she's looking at Lena like she's her entire world.

So Lena decides she has to be strong for this woman. Because regardless of what Lena deserves, Kara definitely deserves someone to propose to her properly and with a romantic speech.

"Kara, you are the most special person I've ever met. And I know sometimes that bothers you, I know sometimes, when you're tired and worn out, you just wish you were like everyone else. I know I've wished that too quite some times, probably even more often than you. But there's this: when you're tired and worn out and just want to rest, you come home to me and you cuddle me on the couch, you spoon me in bed, you hide your face against my chest. And I love it. I love it so much. It means the world to me that you are able to find rest in my arms. It means so much, because I haven't had a very normal life either, my family is fucked up, and I am too in a way, in many ways. I'm definitely not the person you'd be expected to find rest with. Yet, you don't seem to care, you make me forget who I am, you make me forget the darkness of my past when you hold me, when you nuzzle my neck and kiss under my ear.

"I know our lives haven't been normal under any point of view, that's why I love so much how we seem to find our normal in each other. I know this relationship is considered by most not normal at all, yet it feels so normal to wake up at your side, if feels so normal to fall asleep with your smile pressed into my shoulder. It feels so normal to be in your arms, so right to kiss you.

"I'm messing up this speech, am I not? Point is, I wouldn't have time and words enough to actually tell you why I love you, why I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"Screw the rest of the speech, I can't wait anymore, I need an answer.

"Kara Zor El Danvers, will you marry me?"

When she's done pouring her heart out to the blonde, Kara smiles at her, tears in her eyes barely contained. She reaches down with her hand again and rests it on Lena's cheek.

"Well," she starts to answer, "I suppose we would look cute on a wedding cake together".

Lena face-palms herself and shakes her head in disbelief. "Seriously, Kara? After all I've-"

She's cut off by two lips suddenly on her own, sweet and soft and insistent. Kara is down on her knees in front of Lena and she's kissing her as she tries to keep her laugh under control.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! Of course I will marry you! You wouldn't have needed to ask, really", she laughs and a happy tear finally escapes.

Lena can't hold back her own tears anymore, but she doesn't really care as she feels her cheeks getting wet. She got the girl.

"So what, I should have just informed you of our wedding?", she asks laughing into Kara's warm embrace.

Kara smiles, "I wouldn't have complained if you had", she winks and holds Lena closer, tighter.

They laugh together and melt into each other, until Lena remembers the ring.

"Hum, Kara", she tries to break free from the embrace but her girlfr- fiancée – _oh, that sounds good_ – doesn't let her.

"Kara? You know… this should technically go on your finger".

She laughs as Kara jumps back, having forgotten the ring for a moment. "Right! Yes, I guess it should. Oh Rao, Lena, it's so beautiful! I love it!"

Lena chuckles and carefully takes the ring from the box. It is a simple braided ring, a soft blue gleams from it in the dark of the box.

"It's actually special", she says as she slips the ring on Kara's finger. "Your sister helped me, we studied the material the Kryptonians used to protect themselves from Kryptonite and we managed to put some of it in the ring. The soft blue light you see? That's it. It had to be simple because I didn't want it to be too uncomfortable in case you ever had to fight with it, but I also wanted it to be special… so, I made a ring that can actually protect you. I might not be strong like you, and you're the one who always protects me, but I wanted to protect you for once. And with that ring, it'll be like I'm always protecting you, you know… It's… It's cheesy, whatever. But it should be efficient. I don't know if it can fight off Kryptonite completely, but it should totally prevent it from hurting you and should allow you to keep at least some of your powers", Lena finishes and takes a breath after blurting everything out.

"Oh, Lena", Kara brings her back into another embrace and doesn't let go for a long while. "I love you. That was so sweet! Thank you so much!"


	3. Sanvers love

**A/N: This last, bonus chapter is a cute and short Sanvers piece!**

 **It's the first time I try writing anything Sanvers, so go easy on me and tell me how I did.**

 **So...is this series over? Or does someone have more pick-up lines for me? Somebody asked me to write another piece...but I need a very bad pick-up line (that I haven't used yet) for it! Find it for me and I might just write another short piece!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three (Bonus): Sanvers love**

Everyone is at Kara's for a special edition of a movie night. Special because, while normally only Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie participate, tonight the boys have joined in and so has Lucy. Also special because it's going to be a challenge, they're going to keep watching movies until only one of them is still awake. That's also the one who wins the challenge.

Kara is sure she can win, Alex has already bet on her with Maggie. Lena is aware that she won't win if Kara cuddles her on the couch and she doesn't care enough about victory to push her wife – she still can't believe she gets to call her that – away. James is confident and Winn has already given up. Lucy promises to give James a run for his money, both of them ignoring Kara as she claims she'll kick their sleepy asses. Mon El just keeps asking what the movies are about.

Suddenly there's a knock on the window and Clark waves from mid-air. Kara breaks into a huge smile and goes to greet her cousin. Everyone gets a round of hugs before Clark settles on the couch between Lucy and James.

At that point Winn bets Superman is going to win and Kara fights for Supergirl's honour. Clark stops them laughing and assuring Winn that he won't last long at all, he's normally one of the firsts to fall asleep during move nights. Kara smiles at having her point proved and goes back to cuddling Lena.

In the end, Clark is indeed the first to fall asleep, followed shortly by Winn. Kara doesn't resist much longer, but she manages to beat Mon El as he gets knocked out the challenge because of Lena's alien booze that makes him fall asleep in the middle of the third movie. After Kara, James soon follows, despite his claims that he could last at the very least for four movies. Lucy and Lena start to doze off about at the same time, which leaves Alex and Maggie to choose the next movie.

... ... ...

"Hey, babe, did you know the average person falls in love seven times before marriage?"

Alex looks up from the fridge, where she's looking for another beer, disappointed at finding none. "What?"

"Baby, you're my lucky seven".

Alex is barely awake at this point and Maggie surely isn't making much sense. She frowns at first, then she shrugs it off blaming it on the alcohol and searches for something else to drink.

It turns out Maggie and Alex are the ones to last for a fourth movie. Clark and James fell asleep on one another, Winn dozed off on Mon El shoulder and the boy from Daxam followed after having two or three glasses too much of whatever expensive and clearly alien liquor Lena supplied. Kara is fast asleep cuddled up with her wife, who also has her eyes closed, and Lucy is snoring softly on her side of the couch.

After making sure Lucy was asleep too, Maggie declared victory for the Sanvers but Alex upheld the rules and reminded her that only one can win. Maggie called her lame and warned her she just kicked herself out of competition because there was no way Maggie would fall asleep first.

...

"Come on, I'm cute, you're cute, our wedding cake would be so cute", Maggie reasons with a smirk.

At that Alex stops her research and turns around. "What?" she repeats. "What are you saying, Sawyer?"

Maggie shrugs, "You're my lucky seven".

"Are you..." Alex points a finger at her, palm up and expression confused. She frowns in that cute way that makes Maggie want to kiss every wrinkle that forms on her forehead and between her eyes. Alex then shakes her head and looks down at what she's doing, trying to unscrew one of Lena's bottles of wine.

"Plus," Maggie stands and approaches her on the other side of the counter. She fishes a hand in her pocket and takes something out, but Alex is too taken by the nasty bottle to notice. "This ring would look pretty on your finger".

Alex's head shoots up and she puts her hands on the counter to steady herself as she takes in the little black box.

Maggie opens it slowly and reveals a beautiful and simple ring, much like Lena thought for Kara, she too considered Alex would be better off with a ring that wouldn't hurt in case she had to fight with it on.

"So, as the seasoned lesbian here, I thought I should have been the one to propose?" she starts a bit insecurely.

"I mean, I could have left it to you, you would have done a much better job, now we'd probably be somewhere romantic and you'd be down on your knee and all of that. But I can only imagine how many people you would have stressed out to get there", she jokes. "Lena totally freaked out, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been much different" she smiles softly at her girlfriend.

"Anyway, Danvers. You see, the fact is pretty simple. I love you. A lot. And I think we make a pretty gay team. Also, I think I would very much like spending a life with you."

She gives Alex her dimpled smile and the redhead feels herself melt, her hands are close to her chest and she's looking at Maggie with her head cocked slightly to the side, waiting.

Maggie takes the box back into her hand and starts to slowly make her way around the counter.

"Last time I had a life changing revelation that made me gather up enough courage to ask you to be my girlfriend. This time I have none, so I guess no romantic crap, sorry babe. But I did watch your sister become the happiest woman in the world, I did watch the two of them go through something I've never considered important and actually make a damn wonder out of it. So I kinda think we should get something like that too."

She's in front of Alex now.

"But we're not them. And… Well, point is, I know that neither of us gives a shit about marriage. I know you probably wouldn't even like having to plan a wedding. So, here's the deal. We're not going to get married, not in the traditional sense, we're going to have an alien union ritual. I have this friend – don't worry he's a male – who told me about their mating ritual and I think, if we adapt it, it could be kinda perfect for us."

Maggie's pacing in the little space behind the counter, looking up to Alex from time to time. Alex seems to still be processing what Maggie's saying, what she actually just asked her.

"Basically, the couples on their planet take off for a journey around the world. Literally. It's meant to be both a challenge and a bonding experience, as well as a chance to spend time alone away from the families. It kinda makes sense for them as their planet is not exactly easy to travel through, but also not as big as Earth. But I thought of something. We could take a leave for a while and travel across the world on a motorbike."

She takes a break and adds, "Except, you know, to cross oceans and stuff".

She starts pacing again, "And then there's some more to the ritual, and it's cute and fluffy, but also kind of bad ass, and I think you'd quite like-"

She is cut off when Alex forcefully takes her face in her hands and kisses her. "Just ask properly already, Sawyer".

Maggie breaks into a huge smile, retrieves the box she left on the counter when she started pacing, and gets down on one knee.

"Alex Danvers, you are the most beautiful and smart nerd I've ever met. I totally love your bad ass attitude and your cute pining whenever I get out of bed too early for your liking. I love your over dramatic reaction to the sunlight peeking through the curtains when it's almost midday but you still think it's very rude of the sun to wake you up. I love the way your eyes light up in the morning – despite it being morning – when you find me making you breakfast. I love the way you care about people, the way you love your family with your whole heart, the way you'd do anything for those you hold dear, the fierce way you love your sister. And most of all, I love the way you love me.

"I love the multitude of ways you remind me you love me: when your eyes keep finding me in the room full of people, with the way you just take that little step closer to me whenever there are other people around, how you even surrender your beer to me!" they both chuckle here as Maggie's eyes widen humorously.

"Long story short, I'm kinda hopelessly in love with you, Alex." she says eventually, when the soft laugh has subsided.

She shrugs, "So, will you alternatively marry me?"

Alex is torn between laughing and crying and she ends up doing both as she says "Yes, I'll _alternatively_ marry you, dork".

Maggie smiles brightly at her and slips the ring on her finger.

...

Lena fights hard not to laugh as she listens to the sweet and very cute exchange. Her eyes might be close, but she's not asleep yet. She smiles softly as she learns the news before falling asleep with her face nuzzled against Kara's neck.

...

"What about the last name? Should we take one last name?"

"What about Sanvers?" Maggie suggests with a wink.

Alex laughs, "What even is that?"

Maggie shrugs, "Our two last names together? It's cute".

Alex makes a face.

"Come on, it's kinda cute".

Alex frowns at her and shakes her head.

"Admit it, Danvers, it's cute. Like us. We're cute. We should have a cute last name".

Maggie starts tickling Alex until the redhead gives in, "Okay, okay, it's cute! Stop it!"

...

Just before falling asleep, Alex whispers, "We're not changing our names into Sanvers".

Maggie laughs and lulls her to sleep, effectively winning the challenge and the girl.


End file.
